clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Requests for Adminship
If you are committed to this wiki, and want to help expand it further, you may apply for adminship on this page. When you apply, please state the following in your application; *Your edit count *How much time you can contribute to the wiki *What you can do to benefit the wiki *Your good qualities *Your bad qualities *Articles that you have made that you are proud of *Any further information you'd like to add Once you have applied, the members of this wiki will vote either for, against, or to stay neutral in your application. Your application will stay on this page for a week to let the users decide, and you will receive the final verdict on your respective talk page. One last note -- you cannot vote for yourself. If someone else nominates you, that person cannot vote for you. However, you can. We wish you good luck in your application, The Club Penguin Fanon Staff ---- Also, if you abuse your powers, bureaucrats have been given the new power of taking away sysop powers. Please use them carefully! SYSOP APPLICATIONS CLOSED UNTIL MAY 2010! Code *'Rollback' (blue light) *'Sysop BOSS' (green light) *'Bureaucrat BOSS' (orange light) Requirements * Rollback: ** At least 125 edits in the mainspace (the main articles of the wiki) ** Dedication to the wiki ** Desire to clean up vandalism ** Fairness ** Needs at least 5 for votes to be promoted. * Sysop: ** At least 375-500 edits in the mainspace and at least 6-10 articles created ** Desire to help the wiki ** Dedication to the wiki ** Fairness ** Fair usage of rollback powers (if previously promoted to rollback) ** Needs at least 7 for votes and less than 5 against votes to be promoted. * Bureaucrat: ** Over 625 edits in the mainspace and over 10-12 articles created ** Extreme dedication ** Fairness ** Fair usage of sysop and/or rollback powers (if previously promoted to either or both positions) ** High moral standards ** Needs at least 9 for votes and less than 4 against votes to be promoted. =Applications= If you think you have what it takes, apply here! SYSOP APPLICATIONSA ARE CLOSED, PEOPLE! Sanchonachos I would really like to apply for a sysoship, for these reasons! *My edit count is at about 1,225 edits *I can improve LQA, I've done that for Isle of Penguifornia and many others. *I can also stop edit wars *I am always available to do tasks, and other jobs. *I have a desire to help the wiki, in any means necessary . Good Qualities: *I am very committed to this wiki, and has been on since September 2, 2009 *I am always very kind to everyone, and doesn't yell a lot at people. *I have good grammar skills *I work very well with other users, and accept changes to things,etc. or as in "go with the flow" *I consider everyone at the wiki, a friend, no matter what Bad Qualities: *Well, edit count for one. *I sometimes have trouble speaking opinions on blogs, Best Articles: *Most of the airport articles. *Sancho Monte Captio *Gemini *Polaris *Katy Spitz *South Pole City International Airport *Jacob Monte Captio *Beatrice Monte Captio *The B Show For *--Anniem۝۝se 13:17, December 31, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah! '''Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 13:24, December 31, 2009 (UTC) *Yep.--E-114:Don't Blink! 21:27, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Against *Wait five months. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 22:06, December 31, 2009 (UTC) *Too many sysops. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Happy New Year!]] 22:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Neutral